gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of American series Gilmore Girls aired on the WB television network. About As season three unfolds, both Gilmore girls are growing up fast. Lorelai faced a heartbreaking disappointment when her rekindled romance with Rory's father, Christopher (David Sutcliffe), was thwarted by the unexpected pregnancy of his girlfriend. Trying to move on with her love life, Lorelai now faces the prospect of life without Rory as the dream of Harvard starts to become a reality. Lorelai continues to manage the historic Independence Inn and to nurture her dream of one day opening her own inn with her best friend, the fabulous chef Sookie St. James (Melissa McCarthy, Charlie's Angels), who is now adjusting to married life. For Rory, the failed reconciliation between her parents was a crushing blow and led to her first angry confrontation with Christopher over his failures as a parent. She tries to overcome her disappointment by immersing herself in the demanding curriculum at Chilton Academy and the uneasy alliance she has formed with her intense schoolmate Paris Geller (Liza Weil, Stir of Echoes). Rory and Paris spent the summer together at a leadership conference in Washington D.C., where Rory managed to temporarily avoid the turmoil of her own love life. Now back in Stars Hollow for her senior year, she will finally have to choose between Dean (Jared Padalecki), her sweet, safe and steady boyfriend of over a year, or the smart, not-so-safe new boy in town, Jess (Milo Ventimiglia). The possibility of a romance between Rory and Jess continues to be a strain on Lorelai's long-standing friendship with Luke Danes (Scott Patterson, Little Big League), the owner of the local diner and the Mike Nichols to Lorelai's Elaine May. Also there to help Rory sort out her teen life is her friend Lane Kim (Keiko Agena, Felicity) who has now turned her music obsession into action. She has joined a band. Of course, her mother has no idea. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Stars :Billy Burke as Alex Lesman (3 episodes) :Marion Ross as Lorelai "Trix" Gilmore (2 episodes) :Mädchen Amick as Sherry Tinsdale (2 episodes) :Rob Estes as Jimmy Mariano (2 episodes) :Bruce McCulloch as Tobin ("Happy Birthday, Baby") :Sherilyn Fenn as Sasha ("Here Comes The Son") :Alix Kermes as Lily ("Here Comes The Son") Recurring cast :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn (13 episodes) :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant (13 episodes) :Liz Torres as Miss Patty (10 episodes) :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville (10 episodes) :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim (9 episodes) :Michael Winters as Taylor Doose (9 episodes) :Adam Brody as Dave Rygalski (9 episodes) :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell (7 episodes) :Tricia O'Kelley as Nicole Leahy (5 episodes) Guest starring :Dakin Matthews as Hanlin Charleston (4 episodes) :Biff Yeager as Tom (4 episodes) :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig (4 episodes) :John Cabrera as Brian Fuller (4 episodes) :Emily Bergl as Francie Jarvis (3 episodes) :Jessica Kiper as Shane (3 episodes) :Ted Rooney as Morey Dell (3 episodes) :Adam Wylie as Brad Langford (3 episodes) :Arielle Kebbel as Lindsay Lister (3 episodes) :Brandon Barash as Jamie (2 episodes) :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden (2 episodes) :Grant Lee Phillips as Town Troubadour (2 episodes) :Judy Geeson as Natalie Swope (2 episodes) :Rose Abdoo as Gypsy (2 episodes) :Scott Cohen as Max Medina (2 episodes) :Chauncey Leopardi as Kyle Gibson (2 episodes) :Senator Barbara Boxer as Herself ("Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days") :Congressman Doug Ose as Himself ("Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days") :Granville Van Dusen as Darren Springsteen ("Application Anxiety") :Tinsley Grimes as Carol Springsteen ("Application Anxiety") :Jeanette Brox as Jennifer Springsteen ("Application Anxiety") :Matt Newton as Jack Springsteen ("Application Anxiety") :Anita Finlay as Marie Springsteen ("Application Anxiety") :Heidi Swedberg as Debbie Fincher ("One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes") :Jason Kravits as Dwight ("Eight O'Clock At The Oasis") :Jon Hamm as Peyton Sanders ("Eight O'Clock At The Oasis") :Alan Blumenfeld as Rabbi David Barans ("Take The Deviled Eggs...") :Jim Jansen as Reverend Archie Skinner ("Take The Deviled Eggs...") :William Forward as Harris Fellows ("Let The Games Begin") :Brent Hinkley as Jackson's Relative ("A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving") :John Aniston as Douglas Swope ("A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving") :Michael Des Barres as Claude Clemenceau ("A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving") :Lydie Denier as Monique Clemenceau ("A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving") :Scout Taylor-Compton as Clara Forester ("That'll Do, Pig") :Joe Fria as Joe Mastoni ("I Solemnly Swear") :Jim Ortlieb as Mr. Hunter ("Lorelai Out Of Water") :Peter Michael Goetz as Straub Hayden ("Dear Emily and Richard") :Cristine Rose as Francine Hayden ("Dear Emily and Richard") :Chelsea Brummet as Teen Lorelai ("Dear Emily and Richard") :Phillip Glen Van Dyke as Teen Christopher ("Dear Emily and Richard") :Cynthia Ettinger as Maureen Rollins ("Dear Emily and Richard") :Adrian Sparks as Doug Doose ("Face-Off") :Bob Larkin as Doose #2 ("Face-Off") :Jill Matson as Teacher ("The Big One") :Michael Mantell as Fred Larson ("A Tale Of Poes And Fire") :Stoney Westmoreland as Bill Borden ("A Tale Of Poes And Fire") :Robert Clendenin as Poe #2 ("A Tale Of Poes And Fire") :Beth Kennedy as Mrs. O'Malley ("A Tale Of Poes And Fire") :Willie C. Carpenter as Chief Baker ("A Tale Of Poes And Fire") :Bruce French as Mr. Leahy ("Happy Birthday, Baby") :Linda Porter as Fran Weston ("Happy Birthday, Baby") :Eileen Barnett as Mrs. Leahy ("Happy Birthday, Baby") :Jon Polito as Pete ("Happy Birthday, Baby") :Lawrence-Hilton Jacobs as Principal Merton ("Keg! Max!") :P.B. Hutton as Terry ("Keg! Max!") :Alan Blumenfeld as Rabbi David Barans ("Say Goodnight, Gracie") :Jim Jansen as Reverend Archie Skinner ("Say Goodnight, Gracie") :Alex Borstein as Miss Celine ("Here Comes The Son") :Michael C. Maronna as Leon ("Here Comes The Son") Trivia * The season was released on DVD as a six-disc boxed set under the title of Gilmore Girls: The Complete Third Season on May 3, 2005 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. Photos :Season 3/Gallery Media Gilmore Girls Season 3 Recap Netflix Episodes Category:Seasons